The electric driving range of electrified vehicles is affected by the amount of energy received from an external charger. For hybrid vehicles, this can affect the electric-only range before relying on an engine for propulsion. For vehicles having an electric-only powertrain, the driving range is determined by the charge received from an external source. For a variety of reasons, drivers of these vehicles may not charge the vehicle at every possible opportunity. When the driver does not charge the vehicle, the driving range and/or fuel economy may be affected. The worst case for the driver of an electric-only vehicle can be not having enough energy to travel to the next destination without stopping to charge.